


Warm Welcome

by petrichor_cookies



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Courtroom Drama, Gen, Meet-Cute, Romeo and Juliet References, Short One Shot, Small Towns, Teen Romance, well as cute as a lawsuit will get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_cookies/pseuds/petrichor_cookies
Summary: Huh. Guess she’s fraternizing with the enemy.Or: Lisa's parents are suing the new neighbours. Their daughter just happens to be very cute.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 39





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> \- based on a tumblr writing prompt/ au -

Lisa doesn’t really get it.  
The house next to the Manoban’s had been empty for as long as she could remember. It wasn’t a weird thing or the premise for a horror movie. They simply live in a town that was only aging, where people moved out but never in.

Still, it was a nice house, Lisa thought. She wasn’t an expert on architecture, but the empty house was big, with tall windows and a big garden.  
And apparently that garden was the problem.

The family that had just moved in last week (Kim, she was pretty sure, although it was hard to tell through the sneer on her mother’s face) had planted a tree to celebrate their moving in or something like that. And Lisa’s parents were absolutely convinced that the little oak had been planted on the Manoban’s property.

Yeah. So now Mr. and Mrs. Manoban were suing Mr. and Mrs. Kim over a property line.  
You know, for the warm welcome. 

And Lisa didn’t really understand the whole situation and why a strip of grass was this important anyway (there had been screaming matches, very loud ones), but what she understands even less was why she had to come to court with her parents.

Lisa didn’t care.  
She didn’t want to be here.

She could be doing something much more enjoyable, like playing with Leo or texting Rosie or listening to the sound of chalk scraping the blackboard on repeat.

But she’s not. In reality, she’s sitting down on her little court chair and watching the lawyers argue. Both family were taking this very seriously, apparently.  
That is a little concerning, because if the Kims are as stubborn as her parents (and all signs are pointing towards that being the case) this lawsuit could only end in murder or the two couples becoming best friends. Forever. BFF 4 lyfe.

It’s a very concerning thought.  
If this was the sort of chaos the families could cause fighting each other, Lisa doesn’t want to know what nonsense she (Lalisa Manoban, unsuspecting high-schooler and most importantly very much innocent) could get dragged into if they were plotting together.

The lawyers are in the middle of an epic staredown when the door opens and someone tries to sneakily sneak in and does so very obviously.

It’s a girl, Lisa notices. Then she notices how pretty the girl is (especially when she smiles apologetically at Lisa) and curses in her head. This is not what she needed today.  
Cute girls make her so nervous.

The girl sits down right next to Lisa, which obviously doesn’t mean anything because there is only one other chair in the courtroom and it’s that one, but also makes her heart flutter a bit.  
“Wow”, the new arrival whispers, “My parents will kill me”. She nods towards the couple the Manoban’s lawyer is till disdainfully looking down at and Lisa notices her mother glaring daggers towards the two girls.

Huh. Guess she’s fraternizing with the enemy.

The enemy, it turns out, is called Jennie and she’s not only beautiful but also funny and strikingly clever. Lisa is more than a little enamoured. So what, sue her. (Actually, please don’t. Law is boring.)

And when her new neighbour and also the Juliette to Lisa’s Romeo asks her if she wants to “get out of here” (because Jennie does say cheesy things like that, which is more charming than it has any right to be) Lisa doesn’t hesitate. Her parents will be fine; they can make some new friends or something.

Meanwhile Lisa has her own new friend (for now) to make.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i'm not that familiar with US law so this so probably very incorrect but hey, you're here for jenlisa (i think)


End file.
